


Walking After You

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Rio (Good Girls), Parent Rio (Good Girls), Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: Beth is Marcus' teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds  
> Dreaming aloud  
> Things just won't do without you, matter of fact

Rio brought Marcus in for his first day of pre school, "You ready for your big day Pop?"  
"Yeah, but what if I don't make any friends?" Marcus worried.  
"You're gonna have so many friends, don't worry Papi." Rio comforted.  
As they walked in Rio was struck by the sight of a beautiful redhead, marching around singing "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands."  
She caught his eye and walked over all flushed cheeks and smiles, "Hi, I'm Ms. Beth Marks, and you are?"  
"I'm Rio and this is Marcus" Rio said, holding out his hand.  
"Hello Mr. Rio and Marcus." she greeted.  
Beth looked at Marcus and asked "Are you ready to learn, did you bring your thinking hat today?"  
Marcus gazed in wonder "We were supposed to bring a hat?"  
"No Pop, it's just a saying, you don't need a hat." Rio chuckled.  
"It's true Marcus, it's just something silly adults say, so if you're ready we can start learning!" Beth said as she led him to where the other students were.  
After she got Marcus settled, she walked over to Rio, schedule in hand, "So, they stay until 12:30, your wife said that he had no allergies to any foods, these are the activities we have planned for today, my number is at the bottom and we have all your contact info."  
"She's not, she's Marcus' mama, but she's not my wife." Rio blurted.  
"Oh, sorry, I just assumed." Beth apologized.  
"Nah, you good Ma, can I say bye?" Rio drawled.  
"Of course, and you can come by anytime, you can even stay and watch from the window if it makes you more comfortable." said Beth.  
"Nah Mama, I know he's in good hands." he said.  
Beth called to Marcus, "Marcus your Daddy is leaving, he'll be back in a little while."  
"Bye Daddy, see you later!" Marcus yelled from his spot on the floor.  
"He barely even looked at me." Rio said, almost hurt.  
Beth soothingly said "You'll be fine, he won't forget about you, he'll be so excited to see you when you pick him up."

Rio walked out and didn't know what to do with himself for the next few hours, he missed Marcus and he was more than a little hurt when he didn't even seem to care about him leaving. Ms. Marks though, was something else entirely. How was he ever gonna be able to keep his attraction to Marcus' teacher at bay when she looked the way she did?  
He was screwed, maybe he should just have Raquel handle all interactions with her. But he knew he wouldn't do that, he wanted to see her again.  
Rio was too distracted to get any work done, everytime he started working on a design, he saw Beth's face. He eventually just got in his car and drove around for a while, stopping at one of the little bistros not far from the pre school. He still had about and hour and a half before Marcus was out, so he ordered a latte, and a grilled panini and killed time reading the newspaper.  
Eventually, after checking his watch almost obsessively, it was fifteen til, so he discarded his trash and drove towards the school.  
He strolled through the parking lot amongst the other parents, some leering at him, giving him a wide berth. Okay, so he had a neck tat, Ms. Marks hadn't looked at him that way. White people feel a certain way about brown people with ink, he knew, but it was what it was, no going back.  
He arrived at the door, parents walking in and out, Marcus was on the floor coloring quietly next to a little girl with wide blue eyes. He saw her get up and run towards Ms. Marks, "Mommy, I mean, Ms. Marks, look at what Marcus drew for me!"  
"Hey Bubba, oh wow, Marcus, you did a super awesome job buddy!" she exclaimed.  
Marcus ducked his little head answering" My Daddy draws too, but he draws on people."  
"Mommy says we're not supposed to draw on anyone." Emma said with conviction.  
Giggling slightly Beth answered" Sometimes grown ups get drawings on their skin by other grown ups, they're called tattoos."  
Rio walked in at that precise moment and said "It's true, we just love them, love them so much we get them everywhere."  
"Marcus, your Daddy is here." Beth stated.  
"Daddy, I had the funnest time, Emma is my new friend, Ms. Marks is her Mommy and I drew, and colored and learned the letters and the numbers, and..." Marcus said excitedly.  
"Whoa, mijo, take a breath, so you had fun, and this is Emma?" Rio asked.  
"See, back to being the center of his universe." Beth chided.  
"Okay Marcus, remember, we put all our supplies away when we're done with them." she said.  
"Yes Ms. Marks!" Marcus said adoringly.  
Beth smiled kindly at him "Emma can you be a super helper and help Marcus put his supplies away in the cubbies."  
"Yes mommy!" Emma said scurrying about picking up the odd crayon and marker.  
Rio walked over to Ms. Marks, "How'd he do?"  
Beth looked up at him smiling, eyeing his tattoo "People really do get them everywhere."  
"Yeah, I got some here and there, you got any ink Ma?" Rio asked suggestively.  
Beth blushing "Marcus is a great student, he says you read to him every night?"  
"Yeah, he even reads a few words time and again." Rio said proudly.  
Beth walked over to the cubbies next to the door and pulled out Marcus' superhero backpack and handed it to Rio.  
"He has a tracing assignment and a cut and color due for next class, it's all in his backpack." Beth informed.  
"Ms. Marks, Emma and I finished putting up our supplies." Marcus said.   
"Awesome, well then Marcus, I will see you tomorrow, have a good day." she said.  
"Bye Ms. Marks, see you tomorrow." Rio said as he walked out, Marcus in tow.  
Rio walked out of there feeling all flushed and giddy, listening to Marcus go on and on about Ms. Marks and Emma.  
"Emma said her Daddy doesn't see them anymore, and she has two brothers and one sister, Ms. Marks said we could all go to the museum if we're super good." Marcus informed.  
"Oh yeah Pop, when are you going?" Rio asked.  
"Not tomorrow but the day after, she said that our Mommies and Daddies can go with us too." Marcus informed.  
"I guess we're going to the museum." Rio mused.

They arrived home, Marcus calling Raquel to inform her how his day went, Rio putting one of his prepared casseroles in the oven.   
"DADDY, Mommy wants to ask you something!" Marcus yelled.  
Grabbing the phone out of Marcus' hand Rio greeted "Hola Raquel, como estas, te fue todo bien en el trabajo?"  
"Muy bien Rio, vez en cuando que me hablas en Español, que estas escondiendo?" she asked.  
"Nada Raquel, just glad Marcus enjoyed school." he said.  
"Mhmm, and his new bestest friend, Emma, Ms. Marks' daughter." she supplied.  
"What was it that you wanted to ask me?" he said.  
"Si, well, I have a work trip next week, so I'm not gonna be here to pick him up, Mami wants to see him, but you know she doesn't drive anymore." she explained.  
"Bueno, I can shift some things around, and take him over there, when will you be back?" he asked.  
"Perfecto, that's another thing, if all goes well with the investor, a week, tops, if not, who knows."she explained.  
Rio was a little irritated, she always let work come before their son, it was one of the reasons they split, there was always a deal that was bigger, better or more important. He almost never saw her without her phone either at her ear or in her hand, texting constantly.  
"I'll just tell Marcus that his Mami has to work, again." Rio huffed.  
"Lo siento, but you know I wanna make partner, and this deal is what will determine that." she apologized.  
"Adios Raquel, you wanna say bye to Marcus?" he asked.  
"I gotta run, tell him I love him and that I miss him." she said as she hung up.  
Rio and Marcus had their dinner and went on with their nightly routine.   
"Daddy, is Mommy gonna go to the museum with us?" he asked hopefully.  
Rio sighed, "No, papi, your mami has to work, but she loves you so much, that's why she works so hard."  
"Oh, but you're going right?" he asked.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world Pop!" Rio exclaimed.  
Rio sat there as Marcus drifted off and thought about Ms. Marks, and how Marcus had said that their father didn't see them anymore, he didn't know what he would do if he couldn't see Marcus.  
Morning came, Rio and Marcus rushing out, Marcus carrying an apple, for Ms. Marks. "C'mon Daddy, I gotta get to school!"  
"Pop, we're gonna get there on time, relax." Rio said.  
"Yeah, but today we get to pick buddies, and I want Emma to be my buddy!" Marcus stressed.  
"Okay, okay, let's go then!" Rio laughed.

When they arrived Marcus rushed off as soon as he could, Rio calling after him "Marcus, no running Papi!"  
Rio was so preoccupied he ran into someone, someone soft, and fragrant, it was Ms. Marks, he steadied her and looked at her face, she was wearing glasses today. "Sorry, I swear, if my head wasn't attached." she breathed out.  
Rio was speechless, her glasses and blue top made her eyes crazy blue.  
Mesmerized Rio whispered, "So blue."  
"What was that, Mr. Rio?" Beth asked.  
Confused, Rio made a noise between a huh and a what, not really sure what to say.  
Beth laughed and snorted, "Well I can't blame you there, it's a little early still."  
"Oh, I was just saying, it's just Rio, no need for the Mr." he said as he snapped out of his trance.  
"Okay then, just Rio, how are you today?" she asked.  
"All good Ma, Marcus was telling me about the museum trip tomorrow, do we sign up or just show up?" Rio inquired.  
Beth looked at him with interest and said "Yeah, I have the sign up sheet, just follow me."  
"I'll follow you anywhere Ms. Marks, just lead the way." Rio drawled.  
He followed behind her as she walked into the classroom and called out a good morning to her students.  
"Let me just get them settled and we can get you the sign up sheet." she smiled.  
Rio watched Beth as she flitted around the classroom getting all the children settled, she was an amazing teacher, so patient and kind.  
As she walked back she smiled at him "Okay Rio, this is the sign up sheet, the museum is allowing us to visit for 2 hours, they also have an on site cafeteria that is going to provide lunch for the children. Parents are allowed to go but will have to pay for their lunch." she informed him.  
"Cool, cool. So, is your lunch going to be provided or do you have to pay for your own as well?" he asked as he signed up.  
"I usually buy my own lunch, they sometimes give me a dessert." she answered.  
"Would it be alright if I bought you lunch tomorrow, Ms. Marks?" Rio asked.  
"That'd be nice, thank you." Beth said sweetly.

Rio was thrilled, he was going to the museum tomorrow and was gonna buy Ms. Marks lunch.  
He arrived at his tattoo shop and was greeted by his boy.  
"How'd Marcus' first day go?" asked Eddy.  
Rio beamed, "He loved it, he already made a new best friend, and we're going to the museum tomorrow with his class."  
"Hey Rio, who's Elizabeth?" Eddy asked slyly.  
"Uh, she's just Marcus' teacher." Rio said nonchalantly.  
"Mhmm, mhmm, so like, why are there drawings of her and her name scribbled all over your station?" Eddy said with a smirk.  
Rio just ignored him and walked away, he hadn't even realized that he had drawn her, yeah, he was screwed.  
Rio saw his clients, and carried on until it was time to pick up Marcus.

When he arrived at the school he saw Marcus and Emma waiting outside of the classroom, "Hey Emma, hey Papi, where's Ms. Marks?"  
"Mommy's having a meeting with Principal Michaels." Emma said, rolling her eyes.  
Rio smiled at her, and said "So did you all have a good day today?"  
"Yeah, we went to the playground and we went on the swings!" Marcus said excitedly.  
"Marcus taught me how to swing really high!" Emma added.  
"Mr. Rio, can Marcus sleep over, I wanna show him my room?" Emma asked.  
"Well Emma, we'd have to ask your Mommy, ok?" Rio countered.  
Emma pushed the door to the classroom open and yelled, "MOMMY, Mr. Rio told me to ask you if Marcus could spend the night so I could show him my room!"  
Startled, Ms. Marks got up and quieted Emma, and told her to wait until her meeting with Principal Michaels was over.  
Rio couldn't help but notice the lascivious manner in which Principal Michaels ogled Beth.  
He put himself in his line of sight and said "Sorry I'm late sweetheart, things got a little hectic at the shop."  
"Well, I know how that is, you can't predict anything." she added.  
"If you're ready now, we can leave." Rio smirked.  
"Principal Michaels this is Rio Mendiola, he's Marcus' father." Beth introduced.  
"It's always nice to meet a parent, and welcome to our school Marcus, now if you'll excuse me." Principal Michaels said nervously.  
Rio watched as he edged out the door, and he said "Marcus loves it here especially Ms. Marks, she just made him feel so welcome."  
"Well that's lovely, see you tomorrow Ms. Marks, Mr. Mendiola." Principal Michaels said as he left.

Grinning like a fool, Rio turned to Beth, "What's good Ma?"  
"I can't believe you, next time just come in here pounding on your chest!" Beth sniped.  
Rio still laughing, "So you're telling me that's your type, short and sweaty?!"  
"And you think you're my type?" Beth huffed.  
"Mama, I'm everybody's type." he boasted.  
"Keep telling yourself that." Beth said.  
"So Daddy, can I?" Marcus asked.  
"Can you what Papi?" Rio asked distractedly.  
"Mommy, I want Marcus to spend the night so I can show him my room!" Emma said.  
"Well sweetie, it's a school night, maybe this weekend if Mr. Rio agrees." Beth said.  
Both kids look to Rio, and he just melts, "Of course you can spend the night Pop, but like Ms. Marks says, it is a school night."  
Rio looks over to Beth and states "Now you have to give me your number."  
"Wow, thanks for making me feel so special." Beth scoffs.  
"C'mon Mama, the kids are dying to hang out, give me your number." he begged.  
"Fine, but you can only use it to discuss the kids, that's it." she said.  
"So no booty calls, got it." Rio joked.  
"Okay you guys, let's go home!" Beth cheered.  
"You gotta go straight home, Ms. Marks, or can you go and have some lunch with Marcus and I?"  
"Yeah Mommy, can we go?" Emma asked.  
"I don't see why not, we have a couple of hours until your brothers and sister get out of school." Beth agreed.  
"There's a family restaurant that specializes in kids cuisine, Marcus loves it." Rio said.  
"What's it called?" Beth asked.  
"Ruby's Downtown." Rio stated.  
"I've been there once or twice, we'll meet you there" Beth said.

Rio took Marcus and went on their way, he spoke to Marcus about being polite and saying please and thank you.  
"They're ladies Pop, we need to respect them, no being rude." Rio informed.  
"Ms. Marks is so nice and Emma is too, I like them." Marcus said.  
"I like 'em too." Rio agreed.  
They arrived and went inside to wait for Beth and Emma.  
The hostess came up to Rio and asked him if it was just going to be him and Marcus, he said he needed a table for four. Beth walked in soon after.  
"Aunt Ruby!" Emma yelled.  
"Hey you guys, I didn't know you were coming today!" Ruby greeted.  
"Hey Rubes, yeah we got invited out to lunch by some very dapper gentlemen." Beth said.  
"Oh yeah, are these the gentlemen?" Ruby motioned to Rio and Marcus.  
"Yes, we are, I'm Rio and this is Marcus." Rio said.  
"Aunt Ruby, Marcus is my bestest friend and he and I are buddies in school and he's gonna sleepover this weekend." Emma said excitedly.  
"Wow, awesome! Who's ready to eat?" Ruby asked.  
"So you know the owner?" Rio said impressed.  
"Yeah, we go way back, probably longer than you've been alive." Beth said.  
"Mama, how old do you think I am, I ain't no youngin'." Rio stated.  
"25, 26 maybe." Beth guessed.  
"Oh Ma, i wish, add 10 years to that, but thanks for the compliment." Rio laughed.  
Rio watched her face, so many emotions, he was dying to know what she was thinking, but he knew he had to take his time with her, she was worth it though.  
They enjoyed their lunch with Beth and Ruby, he learned that they'd known each other for 25 years, that Ruby was very happily married with 2 kids of her own, and that if he did anything to hurt Beth he'd be dead and buried without so much as a goodbye.

He and Marcus went home after that, leaving Beth and Emma at Ruby's.  
"Daddy, can I call Mommy?" Marcus asked.  
"Sure Papi." Rio said handing his phone over to Marcus.  
Rio sat and listened to Marcus talking to Raquel in the background while he got lost in his thoughts about Beth, he still didn't know much about her, she played her hand close to her chest. He wanted to know all about her. Maybe he could find out more about her tomorrow at the museum, he hoped.


	2. Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter from Kaleida's song of the same name.
> 
> Think of me, I'll never break your heart  
> Think of me, you're always in the dark  
> I am your light, your light, your light  
> Think of me, you're never in the dark

"Daddy, DADDY!" Marcus jostled Rio out of his slumber.

"Que mijo, I'm up, I'm up." he said, voice thick with sleep.

"Daddy, we're going to the museum today, let's go, let's go!" Marcus said.

"Okay Papi, let's get ready first, we can't go in our pjs." he joked.

"Daddy, you don't have pjs, you sleep in underwear." Marcus stated.

Rio laughed, "Well, I definitely can't go in my underwear then."

They got ready for their museum trip, wearing matching superhero shirts that Marcus insisted on getting. He remembered that shopping trip. 

"But Daddy, I want to match, we need to match, so we don't get lost."

"Okay Batman, let's go." Rio called out.

"Ready Daddy!" Marcus yelled.

They drove in relative silence, Marcus too excited about his museum trip. Rio was thinking about Ms. Marks, and if she would open up a bit more today. Thinking of different ways to engage her, ways to get her to talk to him more intimately. They arrived with Marcus vibrating in his booster seat.

"Hurry Daddy, hurry, I see Emma!" he said excitedly as they walked towards the classroom.

Sure enough, Emma was outside of the classroom thrumming with the same excitement.

"MARCUS, you took forever!" Emma said as she hugged him tightly.

"I know, Daddy took forever to wake up!" he commiserated.

Rio looked between them and rolled his eyes, "Let's go inside you guys."

"Hello Marcus, Rio, I see you're both matching today." Ms. Marks said.

"Good morning Ms. Marks, you look lovely." Rio flirted. She did look lovely, she was wearing a deep red shirt that complemented her blush and her hair.

Rio saw a few other parents with their kids, some of them looking at Rio curiously.

"Okay, everyone, this is Mr. Mendiola, he's Marcus' father, he is also going to be a chaperone on the trip." Beth announced.

Rio looked around and nodded at the other parents. He saw one father in particular glaring at him. Rio just smirked, dude was a typical Dad, checked shirt, light wash jeans, sandy brown hair, blue eyes, white sneakers, dad bod.

"So Ms. Marks, do we need to do anything before we go?" Rio asked.

Rio noticed dad bod coming towards them.

"Ms. Marks, I would like to say, that if you need anything to make this fieldtrip easier, you can just ask me." Dad bod said eyeing Rio up and down.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Stephenson." Beth chirped.

"Jensen, Ms. Marks, call me Jensen." he looked at her expectantly.

Beth using her soccer mom, business means business voice, "We need the kids to to wear name tags, their name tags won't have their names, it will have my name, the school's name, and the number to the school mobile." Beth said holding the sheet of name tags.

Rio walked over and took the sheet, asking "Do the colors matter or is it all the same?"

"Oh, they're color coded so you know which child is in what parents' group and vice versa." Beth informed.

"Cool, Cool. Who wants to be in my group?" Rio asked.

"Me, me, me!" was yelled by a few kids.

"Ok, grab your buddies everyone." Ms. Marks said.

All the kids were lined up in pairs and then divided into separate groups between them.

They had put name tags on the children and were filing out of the classroom towards the bus. Rio caught up with Beth and walked next to her towards the bus.  
"Can I sit with you on the bus, Elizabeth?" Rio asked.

She smiled at him, and said "Sure, you can sit next to me."

They boarded the bus and Rio sat as Beth walked towards him, she sat next him. He could smell her perfume, and feel her body heat.

"So Elizabeth, you never answered my question, do you have any ink?" Rio asked.

Dad Bod was sitting a few seats behind them, Rio could tell he was straining to listen to their conversation.

"Rio!" She exclaimed, blushing.

"C'mon Ma, I'll even tell you if I have more ink, I could even show you if you want." he said cheekily.

"Maybe, I have one or two, OK!" she said.

"You want me to tell you if I have more or show you?" Rio asked.

"Well how many more do you have?" She asked curiously.

"A few here and there." he said, touching the places on his body where he was tattooed.

"Where are yours Mama?" he asked.

Touching her shoulder and then her thigh, "I love anemones."

"I can see that, I bet they're absolutely beautiful against your skin." he murmured.

He was lost in thought at her revelation, she was already beautiful, he could only imagine her displaying her ink to him.

"Rio, Rio, you ok, I lost you there for a second." she joked.

"Hmmm, just imagining your ink Mami." he sighed dreamily.

"So when and why did you get your throat tattoo, if you don't mind my asking." she said blushing.

"I was young and dumb, thought it'd make me look like a complete badass." he laughed to himself.

"Do you regret it?" Beth asked.

"I did for a while, but now I've embraced it, and it's always a hit with the ladies, they can't get enough." he joked.

"I'm sure it is." Beth said rolling her eyes.

"No, but on the real, I have learned to appreciate all my ink. I'm a lot more careful about what I get inked on my skin now." he said.

"I bet you see a lot of bad decisions in your tattoo shop." Beth stated.

"A few, but most of the time I put down the tracer and let them live with it a few days. Most of them come back." Rio stated.

"So Mama, Marcus tells me you have 3 in addition to Emma, just, wow." he said, amazed.

"Yeah, they're amazing, Kenny, Danny and Jane. They're my world." she stated.

"Dad involved?" Rio asked.

"He decided that he didn't want us anymore, not just me, all of us. Started a new family with his teenage receptionist." Beth said sadly.

"He's a fool." Rio said.

"What about you, anymore kids, is your story tragic like mine?" she asked.

"No other kids, I wouldn't call it tragic, Marcus' mother and I have a good relationship, we were never more than casual. She's a workaholic though, business is always the forefront." he explained.

They rode in silence after that, each one processing the other's situation.

"Elizabeth, can I take you out to dinner?" Rio blurted out suddenly.

Beth looked over at him amused, "Yeah, you can take me out to dinner, stud, that throat tattoo is really doing it for me."

Rio threw his head back laughing loudly, drawing the attention of the parents on the bus, "Oh Ma, you are something else."

When they had finally arrived at the museum, the kids started clamoring excitedly. Ms. Marks informing the students of the rules "No running, yelling, or touching certain displays. And remember, keep ahold of your buddy!"

Rio got up and made eye contact with Marcus, giving him "the look" and making sure there were no children left behind.

Once inside the children were in complete awe, Ms. Marks explaining certain displays, giving them information. She handed the children brochures and told them details about the artists in the brochure.

Rio was just as transfixed by her as the children "How do you know so much about all of this?" He asked.

Smiling fondly, "I used to docent at this museum for years, then I became a teacher."

That explained why she knew so much about the museum, Rio thought to himself. The tour went on and Rio couldn't help but become even more fascinated with Beth.

"Hey guys, it's time to get our lunch." Beth called out as she led them towards the cafeteria. 

"Ms. Marks, are the children going to wash their hands beforehand?" asked dadbod.

"Yes, Mr. Stephenson, they have sinks in the cafeteria, we'll get them lined up and have them wash their hands before they sit down." Beth assured.

"That guy is so annoying." Rio said.

"He's fine, he just worries, he's a single father with 2 little girls, he has no idea what he's doing." Beth informed.

"He knows what exactly he's doing." Rio said flippantly.

Beth just looked at him like he was insane. He was gonna have to keep an eye on that guy. He went and checked on Marcus and Emma making sure they were ok.

"Hey Pop, Emma, how do you like the museum?" Rio asked.

"Daddy, Emma told me that Ms. Marks brings them ALL the time! She said that they even get to paint!" Marcus said excitedly.

"Wow Emma, I bet you are an awesome painter!" Rio said.

"I have all my paintings at home, I can show you!" Emma said proudly.

"Marcus and I would love to see your paintings darlin'." he said.

After getting all the children's hands washed and getting their lunches, Rio walked over and got his and Elizabeth's lunch, as he made his way over he saw Dadbod talking to Beth.

"Elizabeth, I have our lunches, is there anywhere in particular you'd like to sit?" Rio asked.

"Sure, Rio, we can sit with Emma and Marcus if you'd like." she smiled.

As they walked away he noticed dadbod's angry face, Rio just smirked at him as he walked away.

"Would you stop gloating, I'll take my lunch and sit with him just to teach you a lesson." Beth chastised.

"Mama, how could I not gloat, have you seen yourself? Luckiest bastard ever." he grinned. 

Beth was blushing uncontrollably at this point, "I'm glad you think so, at least someone does." she said.

Rio leaned in and whispered, "Just cuz he couldn't see how amazing you are doesn't mean I can't, I ain't him, Mami."

They sat and enjoyed their lunch with the kids until it was finally time to leave. Rio helped herd all the children to the bus and sat with Beth on the ride back. Rio left her to her thoughts. Rio was glad that he had gotten a date with Beth, now he had to think of ways to make it special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, rl is a beast right now.
> 
> Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	3. Con Todo Respeto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter named after Molotov's Album of the same name.
> 
> Long note at the bottom.

After they left the school Rio drove Marcus over to his Abuela's house.

"Ok Papi, Abuela Lola is gonna take care of you this week, your Mami is on a trip, ok." Rio stated.

"YES! I love staying at Abuela's house, she makes me buñuelos all the time and arroz con pollo!" Marcus said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like staying over there Papi. Rio smiled.

Rio loved Lola, she was like a mother to him, and things hadn't changed just because he and Raquel were no longer together. She was waiting for them on her porch as they arrived.

"Ay mis hijos, hola mis reyes, como estan?" Lola greeted.

"Muy bien Lola, y usted, como estas?" Rio asked.

"Ay Rio, ya te a dicho, no me tienes que hablar en la forma de usted." she chastised.

"Si Lola, pero sabes muy bien que usted es una gran señora y le tengo un gran respeto." Rio soothed.

"Ta bueno, pero tal si quiera ya me dices Lola y no Señora Garcia." she laughed.

"Marcus, how are you Papi, I made you your favorite arroz con pollo, and some pan de polvo." she said.

"Mmmm, Abuela, can I eat already?" Marcus asked.

"Mijo, say thank you, and go wash your hands." Rio stated.

"Sorry daddy, gracias Gramma Lola." Marcus said.

"Ay Rio, he's such a good boy. You have done a good job with him." Lola praised.

"Gracias Lola, you know he started going to school, he loves it." Rio smiled.

"Yeah Abuela, and I have a new bestest friend, her name is Emma and her Mommy is my teacher and we went to the museum today and ate lunch there." he said excitedly.

"Sientate papi, dimelo todo." Lola said as she served them.

Marcus talked on and on about school and how he loved it and Emma and Ms. Marks and how Rio sat with Ms. Marks on the bus.

Lola looked over at Rio and smiled and said, "Ya al fin te encontraste tu pareja?"

"What?" Rio asked confused.

"Ay Rio, I've know for a long time that you and Raquel were never meant to be together. You found comfort in each other for a short while, but you were never meant to be." Lola said matter of factly.

Rio stared at Lola, and the realization hit him, he never felt 'that way' about Raquel, never got jealous when men would talk to her or worried when she would go out alone. It's not that he didn't care about her, it just seemed like they they were always going two different directions.

"Ya te diste cuenta, now you know what I'm talking about, you never had that look in your eye when I spoke about Raquel." she said.

"I'd never even thought about it." he said.

"Dime, tell me about her." Lola said.

"Se llama Elizabeth Marks. She's great, and she has 4 kids. And she does it all on her own too, her husband left them, all of them." Rio said.

"Ay que hombre tan sinverguenza, me imagino que la dejo por otra." she said disgustedly.

"Si, mucho mas joven. But she's beautiful, and she gave him 4 children. I don't understand how he could have left her." Rio said.

"Some men have no shame, and they only think with their, tu sabes, y se creen bien machos." Lola said.

Rio left shortly after, and headed to his tattoo shop. He just went straight to work, drawing out designs, checking emails, just mundane office tasks. He was so lost in thought he hadn't even heard when Eddy called out to him at first.

"Yo, Rio, got a girl here that has some questions about some flower tattoos." Eddy said.

He saw a short girl, platinum blonde hair, style and attitude all her own. He could tell she took no shit, and even tried to give you some for looking at her wrong.

"Hey, name's Rio, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Annie, my sister loves anemones, and I've been looking for a new artist for her, her last one moved and I've been wanting to give her a gift for her birthday." Annie said.

"Oh yeah, what style you looking for?" Rio asked.

"She loves traditional, but she said I could choose the style this time, and I was thinking either watercolor or Japanese." she said.

"Nah, if she's got mostly traditional but wants something a little different, you should go for Neo Traditional." Rio said.

"My sister is the tattoo enthusiast, I have some but not like hers." Annie said.

"You wanna look through my portfolio?" Rio asked.

"Sure, thanks." Annie said.

"No problem, just tell me what you think." Rio said.

Annie flipped through Rio's portfolio while Rio made some calls and tidied up his area, all the while thinking about his talk with Lola. How had he never realized, he had never felt like he needed to be with someone. Sure he had been with women before Raquel and after her, but things had changed since Marcus got old enough to talk. He wanted a partner, someone to grow old with. And now all he could think about how he might want that, with Elizabeth.

"Well Rio, I think you're the artist I'm gonna go with. Your style fits her the best." Annie said.

"Cool, so yeah, when do you wanna set this up for? I have an opening in about a month, after that I'm booked solid for 3 months."

"How much to book the initial consult?" Annie asked.

"Since this is a gift and I haven't met the client, I'll meet your sister first and see if we vibe and if she wants me to ink her." Rio said.

"Ok, sounds good, I have your business card, my sister's name is Elizabeth Marks." Annie said.

"Is your sister a redhead, big blue eyes?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, she's my son's teacher. Emma's his bestest friend. Small world." Rio laughed.

"OH, you're Marcus' dad. Yeah, Emma's told me all about Marcus, and his daddy with the birdy on his neck." Annie replied.

"Yeah, we went to the museum today. He had tons of fun. He loves Emma and Ms. Marks." Rio smiled.

"Since you know my sister and you've met her, how much for the initial consult?" Annie smirked.

"You think she'll want me to tattoo her?" Rio asked.

"Look, I can give you $100 bucks up front for the appointment, if that's cool." Annie said.

"Sure, I'll book her for a month from now." Rio agreed.

"Thanks for your time, and can you give Eddy this and tell him I said what's up." Annie smirked.

She handed Rio a card that had her name and number on it, and right below that it said 'Call me motherfucker'.

Rio was laughing as Eddy came out from the back of the shop with a dissapointed look on his face.

"She left already, didn't even get her number. Did she book an appointment?" Eddy asked desperately.

"Yeah she left. She also told me to tell you 'What's up' and she told me to give you this." Rio said handing over the card.

"Dude, this girl is my dream. I'm gonna call her now!" Eddy said.

"Well, we should probably close up, I still gotta pick up Marcus from Lola's house." Rio said.

"Cool, see you later Rio!" Eddy called after him.

Rio went and picked up a sleeping Marcus and got him home and tucked in. He sat a while and thought about Elizabeth. He decided that he would cook for her at his place. He pulled out his phone and texted her.

"Hey Ma, how bout for our date you let me cook for you?" -R.

"Sure." -E.

"Cool, cool, we can do it at my place, I'll pick you up this Saturday at 7pm if that's good with you." -R.

"Sounds amazing, did you want me to bring anything?"-E.

"Mama, you are going to be wined and dined, just think about how good the food is gonna be and how you're never gonna wanna leave." -R.

"Is that so, what are you gonna make?" -E.

"That's a surprise, but I just know you are going to love it." -R.

"Ok then, I'll be looking forward to this meal. I'm beat, have a goodnight Rio." -E.

"Good night Elizabeth, sweet dreams." -R.

He was going to have to step up his game with Elizabeth, she deserved the best, and he was going to give it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rio is speaking in the formal "usted" if you've known a person for a long time it's usually "tu" but if they're older it is ALWAYS "usted". No matter how many times you get yelled at, always use "usted", it's a trap, they want to see how good your manners are. If you want translations to the Spanish terms, just message me. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	4. Turn The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter from Karen O and Danger Mouse's song of the same name.
> 
> Starry, starry night  
> This is how I wanna live  
> Gonna lay me down in love  
> I got so much more to give

Rio dropped Marcus off with Lola and went shopping for his date with Beth. He decided he was going to go all out for their date, he wanted her to feel like the special lady she was. He bought bunches and bunches of anemones, and strings of lights.  
He was going to give her the fairytale. He decided to make her pollo con calabaza, arroz and some chocoflan for dessert. After his shopping trip he went and picked up Marcus.

“Wow Daddy, why did you decorate the house?” asked Marcus.

“It's for Ms. Marks, I'm gonna have her over for dinner tomorrow night.” Rio said.

“Is Emma coming too?” Marcus asked.

“No, Papi, Ms. Marks and I are gonna have a date, a date is when two people like each other and decide they want to get to know each other.” Rio said.

“Oh, is Ms. Marks your girlfriend Daddy?” Marcus asked.

“Uh, I want her to be, is that okay with you Pops?” Rio asked nervously.

“Can Emma and I still be friends?” Marcus asked.

“Of course Pop!” He exclaimed.

“Ok, am I gonna be here?” He asked.

“Well, I was going to drop you off with your Abuela Lola if that's ok.” Rio said.

“Yeah, Abuela said next time I go we can make empanadas.” Marcus said.

“Ok, Pop, now, let's get you ready for bed.” Rio said.

He lay in bed, glad that Marcus was fine with him dating Elizabeth, now the real quandary was, would she want to be tattooed by him. He knew that tattoos were more than just his business, to him, every one of his pieces was personal. He would always meet with the client beforehand and if he didn't feel it, or if they didn't, he immediately refunded their deposit and told them that he wouldn't be able to work on them. He'd had people try to offer him a good amount of money for one of his pieces, he was known for his free hand. But he wouldn't take it if his heart wasn't in it. He went to sleep lost in creamy, white skin covered in ink.

"Daddy, daddy." Marcus whispered.

"Yup, Pop, what's up?" He asked.

"When can I go to Gramma Lola's house?"

"Papi, it's 7 in the morning."

"Abuela wakes up at 5."

"Ok, but you're still gonna have to wait, we have to get a bag ready, and you need to tidy up your room." Rio said.

"Okaaaaaay!" Marcus said trudging to his room.

After he had dropped off Marcus he went to his shop for a few hours and drew out some anemones on tracer paper, imagining Elizabeth the whole time, he knew, that they would look amazing on her, he hoped that she would let him tattoo her. He intended on asking her tonight. He closed up and then got home. He started preparing everything for their date. He got the food cooking, putting the chocoflan in the oven. He got ready and texted her.

"Hey Mama, I'm on my way to pick you up, I hope you're ready for the best date ever!" -R

"Yes, I'm ready. I hope you didn't go out of your way, but if you did, thank you." -E

"Elizabeth, for you, nothing is out of my way, I'd gladly give you anything I own, if it would make you happy." -R

"STOP!" -E

"It's true darlin', if I could give you moon, I would, now, send me your address so we can get this date started." -R.

He had put an red anemone on the passenger seat so it would be waiting for her when she got in. He parked outside of her home, it matched her to a tee, there were anemones planted all along the walkway, there was a trellis just over her front door, covered in bougainvilleas. Her home was like something out of a storybook. He rang the doorbell and waited, he heard her heels clicking towards the door. Upon opening it, she was a vision in a wine colored wrap dress, and matching lips.

"Good evening Elizabeth, you look beautiful." Rio greeted.

"Thank you Rio, you look very handsome as well." 

He held out his arm and she took it as she stepped out and led her to his car. He opened her door and she gasped and smiled.

"Rio, this is a lovely shade of anemone. Believe it or not, it's the only color that I can't grow, they all die on me."

"Really, so just the red ones die on you, that's interesting." Rio said.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, I have every color, but this color for some reason, eludes me."

"Ok Mama, are you ready to be wooed?" He asked.

"Sure, let's go." Beth giggled.

They drove in silence, Rio occasionally stealing glances at Beth, Beth shyly making eye contact and immediately blushing and looking away. Rio was in awe, she was so beautiful, he couldn't even express it. He parked in front of his building, and ran out of the car to open the door for her. He walked her inside and up to his floor, as he opened the door and led her in, she gasped.

"Rio, I can't even, I told you that you didn't have to go out of your way, thank you!" Beth turned and hugged him.

"I told you Mama, I'd give it all to you if I could. Now, have a seat and I'll serve our dinner." 

While he was serving her dinner, he saw her looking around at the bouquets and lights in amazement, he was glad he could make this special for her, and if she let him, he'd make her feel like that every single day.

"It smells so good, what is it?"

"Calabacita con pollo, and I also made a chocoflan for dessert."

"Mmmm, is this zucchini?"

"It actually isn't, it's a Mexican squash that is similar to it, it's a little more dense and sweet." He said.

"This is so good, I don't think I've ever tasted anything like it, who taught you how to cook?"

"Marcus' grandma, she taught me a lot. My mom was not really available, she was only ever worried about her next high. Raquel's mom, and my mother would get high together, so Raquel and I became close."

"Rio, I'm so sorry." 

"It's not a big deal, you don't have to feel sorry for me, I rarely see her anymore, I'm just glad I'm the only child she had. I started apprenticing at a tattoo shop at 15. Mostly I would just clean up, and then one day one of the artists saw my work and started to teach me." Rio said.

"I don't feel sorry for you, I know what it's like, my mother was an alcoholic, and my sister Annie and I were usually left to fend for ourselves. That's actually how we met Ruby. Ruby is our ride or die, she saved us." Beth said.

"So, change of subject, your sister came to my shop the other day."

"Really, for what, how did you know she was my sister?"

"She wanted to set up a consult for a tattoo, for your birthday, she told me your name and I asked her if it was you. She's a character, your sister." Rio said.

"Seriously, yeah, she is. I love her, she's definitely one of a kind." Beth said fondly.

"So, would you mind getting tattooed by me, I won't be offended if you don't, I know that tattoos are personal, it's up to you." Rio said.

Blushing, Beth stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, a bevy of emotions crossing her face. She was beautiful.

"Yeah, yes, Rio, I would love to be tattooed by you." 

"Oh, good, I was so nervous, it almost felt like a proposal. Okay, so I drew out some sketches for you, your sister said you wanted something different than the traditional ones you have already, so I did Neo Traditional." Rio said.

He went over to his desk and brought over the sketches, Beth's eyes on him the entire time. He presented her with the sketches and watched her, quietly.

"Rio, these are amazing, these capture exactly what I want so well, you are truly an amazing artist."

"Thank you, you really are an inspiration Elizabeth, I just thought of you and put pen to paper and this is what came of it." he said.

"Well, I'm glad you did, they are stunning." Beth said.

"Do you know where you want your next piece?"

"Yeah, I had an idea, I wanted it across my ribcage to just under my breast." Beth said.

"Can I see your other pieces?" Rio asked.

Beth blushed and nodded, slowly lifting up her dress and revealing her thigh tattoo. Rio held his breath as she revealed her ink. He had only dreamed about this, and it thrilled him, that she would trust him this way. The flowers wrapped from mid thigh just grazing her hip, it was beautiful and delicate.

"So beautiful, how long did it take?" He asked in awe.

"About 12 hours. This one took only one sitting, at about 4 hours." She said as she smoothed her dress down, and started to pull her dress down at her neckline to expose the red anemones on her shoulder.

He traced the stems of the anemones and kissed her shoulder.

"Those are beautiful, I can only dream of tattooing something equally as beautiful on you Mami."

"Thank you, other than Dale, my tattoo artist, Annie and Ruby, no one else has seen them. Now, I was promised dessert after dinner, where is it?"

Smiling and walking over to the counter, Rio sliced the chocoflan, and brought it to her.

"I hope you like it, it's not overly sweet, but it is very decadent." He said holding a bite out for her.

"Mmmm, oh my goodness, that is so good, and you made this!"

"Yeah Ma, I told you, you were going to be wined and dined tonight." Rio smiled.

Rio fed her the last bite, transfixed by her mouth, as she pulled back to enjoy it, Rio set the plate down on the coffee table and turned to kiss her. They made out on his couch like a couple of teenagers. Rio had pulled Beth into his lap, softly grinding his hips into her. His kisses travelling down her neck to her cleavage, and up again.

"Mmmm, Elizabeth, we need, mmm, stop." Rio said breathlessly.

"That was, wow, I haven't made out with someone like that since high school. Your kisses are way better, and your scruff really adds to the effect." Beth laughed.

"Glad to hear it Mama, I'm glad you're not disappointed, but while we, well at least me, I'm very attracted to you, this would be too soon, for us." Rio said.

"You're right, I'm a third date kind of girl, at least. And Rio, I am definitely very attracted to you." Beth said.

Rio drove Beth home, and walked her to her door, giving her a chaste kiss, and a few bouquets of anemones, the red ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, my mom LOVES red poinsettias, but they all die on her, no matter how hard she tries, I got her a pink one in November, it's still alive. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	5. Suck My Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title after Red Hot Chili Peppers' song of the same name.
> 
> Hit me you can't hurt me suck my kiss  
> Kiss me please pervert me stick with this  
> Is she talking dirty  
> Give to me sweet sacred bliss  
> Your mouth was made to suck my kiss

Rio went home after their date and spent the whole night thinking about Beth, and the ink on her beautiful body. The fact that he was one of only four people that had seen them, thrilled him. He was so excited that she loved the pieces he created for her. He eventually got to sleep, dreaming of her soft skin, and her heated kisses. He stayed in bed for a while, it was Sunday anyway. Thinking of Elizabeth, and how he didn't want to wait to tattoo her. Maybe he could move some clients around, to book Elizabeth sooner. He'd have to speak to her first.

"Morning Elizabeth." -R

"Morning Rio, I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." -E

"Me either, all I could think about was your beautiful ink, and how I'd like to trace every inch of it with my tongue, amongst other things..." -R

"I would like that, your tongue all over my body."-E

"Sounds like a plan, I would love to put my tongue all over you."-R

"Is this sexting, are we sexting right now? LOL."-E

"If that's what you want Ma." -R

"Uh, yes, I've never sexted before though."-E

"There's a first time for everything. What are you wearing, Elizabeth?"-R

Instead of answering, Rio got a picture message of Beth laying on her bed, wearing a sheer tank and panties, he could just make out her thigh tattoo.

"Now you Rio, send me a picture."-E

Rio took a picture from his chest down, his black boxer briefs tented out almost obscenely, and sent it.

"Mmm, Rio, I'm touching myself, are you?"-E

"Yes, I'm so hard, I wish it was your hand on my cock, Elizabeth."-R

Rio received another picture, with Beth's hand down the front of her panties.

"I wish it were you too."-E

Rio's movements sped up, just thinking about her hand inside of her panties, fingering her pussy. He was so close, he hit the call button and upon her answering he heard Beth soft moans, and heavy breathing. As he came, hot and heavy, into his hand, he moaned out her name.

"C'mon Elizabeth, stroke that clit of yours for me, come for me sweetheart." Rio said.

Listening to Elizabeth come, her little high pitched mewls, was breathtaking. They both lay panting for a few minutes, just listening to each other.

"Mmm, Elizabeth, that was one for the books."

"Oh, Rio, I honestly have never done that, my ex really wasn't the adventurous type, well, at least not with me."

"I've never done that either, believe it or not. I would not mind doing that again."

"Maybe next time we can do it over the phone, I liked hearing your voice Rio."

"I did too, Elizabeth, I gotta be honest though, I wish I could have seen your breasts."

"Hmmm…"

Rio heard a beep on his phone, Elizabeth was requesting video chat. Elizabeth had pulled her tank down, just under her breasts. She would be the death of him. He knew it.

"Show me all of you, Rio." she said breathlessly.

Rio panned his phone down, and pulled down the front of his boxer briefs. He watched as Elizabeth squeezed her breasts slightly, putting on a little bit of a show for him. His cock twitching at the sight.

"Elizabeth, mmm, I'm not sure if I can go again so quickly without seriously injuring myself, I'm not a teenager anymore Mama." He said, slightly stroking himself.

"I know, but I just feel insatiable around you Rio, like I can never get enough."

"You're not the only one Elizabeth, I feel like even if I were with you forever, it still wouldn't be enough. So this is out of left field, but I have a question to ask you."

"Oh, you do?" Beth said, covering up and smirking at his disappointment.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like for me to tattoo you sooner rather than later? I'll see if I can move some clients around, and we can get you inked Mami."

"Only if it's not an issue, I don't want you to worry yourself, if it's troublesome, we can keep my appointment as it is. But that would be great."

"I just want to tattoo you as soon as possible, I'm as anxious as you are."

"I want that as well."

Rio and Elizabeth just looked at each other, until he heard a commotion on her end.

"OH, I think my sister's here with the kids, I better get dressed." She said, curls in complete disarray. 

"See you later Elizabeth, text me when you get a chance. Have a good day."

"See you later Rio, have a good day as well. I will definitely be texting you."

They hung up, and a few seconds later Rio received yet another picture message of Elizabeth, arm draped over her naked breasts, smiling seductively at him. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Mama, are you trying to kill me, you are absolutely beautiful."-R

"Thought you'd like something to remember me by."-E

"Like I could ever forget you."-R

He sent her a picture too, looking up into the camera, smirking, while grabbing his crotch. He made sure to move all her pictures to a file hidden away, where only he could see them.

"Have a good day Elizabeth."-R

Rio got dressed for the day, picked up Marcus and took him out. They did a little shopping here and there, for themselves and for Lola. Getting the occasional text from Elizabeth. He couldn't wait to see her again, he'd have to arrange another date, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't updated in forever, SORRY. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	6. Do You Want Me To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Beth Ditto's song of the same name
> 
> You got me climbing the walls  
> You got me begging for more  
> Between the woman and the child  
> Lend yourself over to me  
> I'll have you home in one piece  
> We'll live like birds in the wild

Rio and Marcus got everything ready in a rush, they were late. It was unlike Rio to be late, but having woken to a flat tire, he had no other choice. By the time he had changed the tire, and taken another shower, they were about an hour late.

"Daddy, Ms. Marks is gonna be mad that I was late."

"No Papi, we had no other choice, Ms. Marks will understand, no te preocupes."

"Ok Daddy." Marcus said, worriedly.

They got into the parking lot, both Marcus and Rio running out.

"Let's go Daddy, let's go!"

"Andale Papi, we're here, we're here." Rio said, breathlessly.

Standing outside the classroom, catching their breaths, they looked at each other and laughed. The door opened suddenly, Elizabeth looking beautiful as ever, blush high on her cheeks.

"Marcus, Rio, are you okay, I was worried?"

"We're good Mama, we just woke up to a flat tire this morning, no big deal."

"Daddy changed the tire, and he got all dirty, so he had to take another bath!"

"Oh, ok, good, come on in Marcus and take your seat. Class, if you'll work quietly for a few minutes, I have to talk to Mr. Rio."

As soon as the door closed, Beth's lips were on his, she kissed him until they were both breathless. Rio pulled away slightly and placed light kisses all over her face and neck.

"Mmm, Mama, had I known I was going to get this type of greeting, I would have gotten here sooner."

"Shut up, I was worried, I know that you and Marcus are never late, next time text me."

Rio pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again, rocking his hips into hers.

"Rio, we need to stop."

"I'm so hard Elizabeth, so hard for you." Rio whispered into her neck.

"Well, at least you won't be walking around in wet panties all day." Beth whispered back.

"Sweetheart, that's all I'm going to be thinking about today."

"I'll text you, maybe we can do a little something, later."

"I will Elizabeth."

As she turned to walk in, Rio spanked her lightly, and laughed. He ran off before she could yell at him.

"See you later, Ms. Marks." He called over his shoulder.

Rio drove to his shop, Eddie was already tattooing someone when he walked in. Rio looked at his schedule, and began calling his clients to see if they were still able to keep their allotted times.

"Hey Joaquin, I still have you down for next week, will you still be able to make your appointment?"

"Hey, Rio, shoot, I forgot to call you, Katia is having her induction pushed up, so I'm going to have to reschedule."

"Congrats man, yeah, I can refund you your retainer, if you'd like, given that it wasn't something you could control."

"Nah man, keep it, I still want to get tattooed, maybe after Katia is at home I can go in."

"No problem Joaquin, I'll call you in a couple of weeks so you can set up another appointment."

Thanks man, talk to you later."

"No problem, good luck with the baby."

Rio was thrilled now he could tattoo Beth in a week's time. He decided to work on her piece, imagining her milky skin, and how soft she was. He completely drew out her piece and put it in his portfolio so he could show her. He tattooed a few people, mostly giggling college girls that were away from home for the first time. He closed up and drove to pick up Marcus. 

"Hey Pop, hey Emma?"

"Hi, Mr. Rio, can Marcus spend the night?"

"Yes, Daddy, please?"

"But it's a school night, so for sure this weekend."

"Well actually, Mr. Mendiola, the kids have the rest of the week off. The main office flooded and the superintendent decided that they should check all of the plumbing, so it doesn't happen again."

"Well, I can't say no to that. Is he allowed to sleep over, Ms. Marks?"

"Yes, Emma has been wanting a sleepover for ages. Right baby?"

"Yes! Marcus you're sleeping over!" Emma yelled.

"Yay, thank you Daddy!"

"So, Ms. Marks, how was your day today?"

"Well, we had a very productive day after you left, we learned how to spell a few words."

"How about I meet you at your place, and you can tell me all about it. I have to get a bag ready for Marcus."

"Sure, Mr. Mendiola, don't take too long."

Rio walked out of the classroom, but before he left, Beth caught up to him and placed something in his pocket, winking as she walked away. He got to the car and pulled out a pair of panties, they were bright pink, and more lace than anything. He brought them up to his face and sniffed them, they smelled just like her. He rushed home, he was so hard he couldn't stand it. He quickly rubbed one out, imagining the pink lace wrapped around Elizabeth. He got Marcus' things together, and drove to her house. He rang the doorbell and waited until Elizabeth opened the door.

"Hey Rio, come on in, we're baking cookies."

"Mmm, haven't had homemade cookies in a while."

"Daddy, I made you a cookie!"

"Me too, Mr. Rio, I made you a cookie too!"

"Thank you, and I bet they're both gonna be the best cookies ever."

"Let's give Rio his cookies and some milk."

Beth gave him a plate and the kids each gave him a misshapen cookie, once they all sat down, Beth served each of them a glass of milk.

"Oh, wow, these cookies look awesome!"

"You like it Mr. Rio, I made you a birdy, like on your neck!"

"Yeah Dad, and I made an R, like for Rio!"

"These are the best cookies I've ever seen, I've never seen better ones."

"Let Rio eat his cookies, and then we'll clean up, we have to go and pick up everyone else in a little bit."

"I'll clean up, Mama, don't worry. I can stay here with Emma and Marcus while you pick everyone up too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am Elizabeth, now, did you also want to have some dinner together, I can call for take out, or I can cook something, which do you prefer?" Rio laughed.

"Let's call for take out, I feel like some egg rolls and some shrimp fried rice."

"No problem Ma, you have a place?"

"Yeah, Lin's, I have their menu by the phone, get the kids lemon chicken, I want sesame chicken, with some teriyaki chicken, and rice, I know the kids like shrimp fried. And then whatever you're gonna order. I'll pick it up after I get them."

"Same place Marcus and I order from. And yeah, their shrimp fried rice is really the best."

Rio ordered the food, and they made a night of it, the kids all talking about their day. The kids took to meeting Rio with ease.

"You don't have to leave." Beth said.

"Yeah, Ma, I do. I want to do some pretty indecent things to you, and I would prefer if we didn't have a house full of kids for that."

"Rio, not fair." Beth pouted.

"You slipping me those little pink panties wasn't fair, Ma, but here we are."

"You make me want to do things like that. Sometimes I pull up your photos and touch myself."

"As soon as I got to my place this afternoon, I stroked my cock, while sniffing your panties." Rio blushed.

They made out and dry humped on Elizabeth's bed until Rio came fast and hard in his pants. Rio then put his hand down the front of Elizabeth pants and fingered her until she was crying out his name.

"Damn, Ma, you're beautiful when you come."

"So are you."

"Marcus' mom is gonna pick him up this weekend."

"I can get Annie to watch the kids for the night, and we can go out."

"We can go out, as long as we can head back to my place and spend the night, Elizabeth."

"Yes, Rio, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all y'all enjoy this!!! Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	7. Electric Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title after Børns' song of the same name
> 
> Candy  
> She's sweet like candy in my veins  
> Baby, I'm dying for another taste  
> And every night my mind is running around her  
> Then it's getting louder and louder  
> Baby you're like lightning in a bottle  
> I can't let you go now that I got it

Rio woke up that morning and headed over to Elizabeth's house, picking up some pan dulce for after breakfast. He was going to give her the good news and hopefully she'd agree to get tattooed today. He drove up her street, feeling nervous, but he wanted this, and hopefully she did too. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"Good morning, I missed you." Beth said, kissing him.

"I missed you too Mama, also I have a surprise for you."

"Mmm, it isn't your company and whatever's in that bag?"

"Well, maybe."

"Seriously?"

"No, so just let me finish. Ok, so I had a cancellation, and I can tattoo you starting today if you'd like."

"I would love that, I can leave the kids with a sitter and we can head on over to your shop after breakfast."

"Morning Bolands, and Pop. How was everyone's night?"

"Daddy, Ms. Beth has a lamp for Emma and Janie that projects the constellations, can I have one?"

"Yeah, we can look into them."

"Mr. Rio, you tattoo people, can you tattoo me?" asked Kenny.

"How about we talk when you're old enough to vote, yeah?"

"Yeah, ok." said Kenny sheepishly.

"Did you tattoo yourself?" asked Danny.

"No, I have a friend named Carlos, he tattooed me, but he retired."

"Ok guys, Mr. Rio brought us all some pastries, after breakfast you can choose one, I have to call the babysitter."

Beth made them a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs, and let the kids pick out their pastry, she served Rio some coffee and joined him on the deck while they waited for the babysitter.

"I am so ready for you to tattoo me, I need to change into something more comfortable."

"Ok, Ma, I'll stay out here with the kids, you do you."

Rio drank his coffee and ate his concha, the kids were all running around. He could get used to this, watching the kids, Elizabeth at his side. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He heard her come out onto the deck, and sit beside him.

"We have a little bit of a problem."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"Well, the babysitter won't be able to come, we have to postpone the session."

"Maybe not Mama, let me make a call."

Rio called Lola and asked her if she could watch the kids for a few hours.

"Lola, le puedo pedirle un favor?"

"Dimelo Mijo, qué necesitas?"

"Pues, voy a tatuar a Elizabeth, and her babysitter cancelled."

"Ay Rio, si, traeme a mis nietos."

"Le voy a pagar por su tiempo."

"Rio, mijito, como te supones que te voy a cobrar, ni que lo mande Dios."

"Gracias Lola, I'll take them by in an hour."

"Ay los miró mi amor."

Rio turned to Elizabeth, and smiled. He was so glad that Lola was so accepting, and eager to meet Elizabeth and her family.

"She can watch the kids."

"Who?"

"Marcus' Grandma, her name is Lola, she is excited to watch them. She now considers all of them her grandchildren."

"Rio, I can't ask that of her."

"Well, I already did, so they need to take anything with 'em?"

"Hey, you guys, go pack a bag, make sure to put an entire change of clothes in your bag!"

"Marcus, Papi, come over here."

"Yes Daddy?"

"We're going to your Grandma Lola's, ok."

"YES!" fist pumping and dancing.

Once everyone had gotten a bag ready, Rio drove them to Lola's. He could see Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye, nervously shaking her leg. He reached over and put his hand on her knee and squeezed.

"Mama, Elizabeth, it's going to be alright, she's like a mother to me, she knows how I feel about you."

"That's why I'm so nervous Rio, she's your mother, and I just, I'm nervous that she won't like me." she said putting her hand over his.

"She's going to love you. Lola is very accepting, nonjudgmental, and she was the one that helped me get the apprenticeship at the tattoo shop. Carlos is actually her nephew."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Elizabeth gripping his hand. He knew that she didn't have to worry, Lola would love her as much as he did. He stopped outside of her house, and squeezed her hand. Lola waiting for them on her porch.

"We're here Ma, relax, you'll be fine."

Marcus opened the door, taking Emma's hand, and running up the walkway.

"Gramma, this Emma, she's my best friend, and that's her family, they're my friends too. Ms. Marks is their mom, and my teacher!"

"Ay, look at all of you, tan lindos, I'm Lola, but you can call me Grandma."

"Hi, Gramma!" yelled Danny.

"Hi, Mijo, what's your name?"

"I'm Danny."

"Everyone introduce yourselves, don't be rude." chastised Beth.

After the kids introduced themselves, Beth did as well.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lola, I'm Elizabeth Marks."

"Ay mi vida, just Lola, and Elizabeth, estas hermosa, no wonder Rio likes you."

"Lola, no le digas todos mis secretos." Rio whined.

"Es verdad Rio, you like her, a lot. Now, go do what you have to do, I'll take care of these niños. Dalé, vayanse."

"You all better behave, I don't want to hear bad things." warned Beth.

"They'll be fine Ma, Lola is a lot like you."

Rio drove over to the tattoo shop, he had called Eddie and told him that he was gonna keep it closed today, he wanted Elizabeth all to himself in his shop. After he let them in, he locked the door.

"Just you and me Elizabeth, you don't gotta be shy, Ma."

She just looked at him, eyes wide, as she took off her shirt, she was wearing a black bra. He was transfixed on her breasts, his mouth agape. She was gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Did you need me to take off my bra?" Beth said, shimmying and laughing.

"What?"

"I said, do you need me to take my bra off?"

"Uh, if you're comfortable."

"I thought you said I didn't need to be shy." she said, removing her bra.

"You, um, don't have to be. Not with me Elizabeth."

"I'm not Rio."

He took her hand and led her to the tattoo chair, and helped her lay across it. She looked like a goddess.

"Can I take a picture of you?" He asked, mesmerized.

"Yes, you can take a picture. As long as I can have a shirtless one of you too."

"Deal Mama." he said, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off.

"Oh my God, Rio, you're beautiful, you look like a sculpture."

"Ma, you're the beautiful one, looking like a painting, no one can be this beautiful." he said gesturing to her.

As she lay there, Rio pulled out his phone and began circling her, as she looked on amused. He took a picture and showed it to her.

"What filter did you use?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, those filters that smooth the skin, or make your cheeks rosy, and make your eyes look bigger."

"I just took a picture with my phone, that's it."

"Oh, okay, just wondering, I thought I looked differently."

"You're beautiful Mama, that's what it is."

"Thank you." Beth said, blushing.

Rio walked over to her and kissed her, hard. His hands on either side of her as she lay on the tattoo chair. He kissed her until they were both completely breathless. They just stared at each other until their breathing went back to normal.

"Let me get my picture." Beth said.

"Where do you want me?"

"Sit down in that chair over there."

She had pointed to the pair of wing backs he had in the waiting area. He had found them on the side of the road, and had them reupholstered. He walked over to them and sat down, she followed. She posed him and snapped a picture.

"There, now you have your picture, and I have mine."

"Ok, Mama, you ready to get inked?"

"I've been ready."

He got his workstation ready and she lay back down. He prepared her skin for the tattoo. Once he was done patting her skin dry, he lay the tracer down and transferred the image. He loaded up his machine and told her to take a deep breath. He watched her as he laid his power line, she squeezed her thighs, and looked a little blissed out. Ms. Marks was turned on.

"Elizabeth, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Does getting tattooed turn you on?"

"Maybe a little, thank goodness Dale never noticed, she would have had a field day."

He continued to tattoo her, occasionally making eye contact, and smirking. Once he was done, he asked if she wanted a break.

"You want me to order some food Ma, it's already a little past 1pm?"

"Sure, I also need to call the kids, see how they are." She said, putting on his shirt without buttoning up.

He watched her as he ordered the food. Once he was done, he took another picture of her. She looked gorgeous, he knew Lola was right. She was his other half.

"The kids are great, Lola, is amazing, as per my brood. So, what did you order?"

"I ordered some tamales de pollo y queso and some arroz y frijoles."

"I understood tamales, but as of right now, I'll eat anything."

"You'll like it, and I have some drinks in the back if you'd like, I have some soda de ponche."

"What's that?"

"Fruit punch flavored soda."

"Oooh, I'll try that!"

"Mama, do you want to wait on the shading or soldier through it today?"

"We have spring break coming up soon, so I'll wait until then, I'll have a little more time to heal."

"Sounds like a plan. Just so you know, I like you in my shirt."

"I like being in your shirt." She said, straddling him.

They kissed each other and before they knew it, there was a knock on the glass door. Beth sighed and climbed off him disappointedly.

"That's our food Ma, don't worry, we can continue this later."

"I'm holding you to that, Rio."

"Ma, you think I want out of this?"

Rio walked over and unlocked the door and paid the delivery person. He set up the food in the waiting area, and got them their drinks, and handed her one of the glass bottles.

"It all smells so good."

"Well, dig in Mama."

They ate in relative silence, Beth occasionally sighing when she ate something delicious.

"Oh my goodness, this is all so good, we need to order this for the kids, they'll love it." 

"I'm glad you like it. I can make some if you want, we can do it together, I taught Marcus."

"To make tamales?"

"Yeah, Lola taught me, it's pretty easy, just very time consuming."

"Yeah, I'd definitely be interested in learning to make tamales."

Once they were done eating, Rio made sure her tattoo was up to par and bandaged her up.

"Thank you Rio, I love it."

"I'm glad you do, we'll see about getting some color in it. Let's go get the kids Mama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on updating, hope all y'all enjoy it.


	8. I Wanna Fall In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title after Dolly Parton's song of the same name.
> 
> I wanna fall in love, someone to spend my life with  
> I wanna fall in love, someone to fuss and fight with  
> I wanna fall in love, someone to make it right with  
> I wanna fall in love

Spring break had eventually come and Rio was roaring and ready to tattoo Elizabeth, he’d made sure the kids were taken care of, he’d even spoken to Raquel about how serious his relationship with Elizabeth was. He and Raquel met up at a cafe to catch up and talk about things.

“Como estas Rio, mijo tells me that you and his teacher are dating?”

“Si, I asked her out, and I’m even tattooing her, she’s just, me trae que ni se, nunca me ha sentido haci.”

“Que bueno Rio, pues you know that I’ve been seeing someone also, and she’s, I think I’m going to marry her, she’s got me like that too, que nos hacen estas mujeres.”

“Wow, quien esperaba eso, Lola is thrilled, she met Elizabeth the other day. She even called her kids her grandkids, so I guess we’re all just part of the family.”

“Si, Mami ya quiere que me case. She’s just ready to be a mother in law and ready for more grandkids. Maybe we should have dinner together so you can meet Lacey and I can meet Elizabeth.”

“How did we both end up with white girls from Detroit?”

“I know right, get ready, Lacey is a nurse at a pediatrician’s office, she has a lot of opinions on kids. Some of it is okay, but I am not going to let Marcus eat his boogers because it’s healthy.”

“What?”

“Yeah, she read an article about something or other and it said that it’s healthy for kids to eat their mocos, and just, guacala.”

“No manches, if she says something crazy like that, I’ll throw up.”

“You’re so overdramatic. But yeah, it’s kind of gross.”

“So when you wanna do this dinner, I gotta make sure Elizabeth is free, her kids are great, you’ll love Emma, she’s a little spitfire, just like her mama.”

“What about her ex, have you met him yet?’

“Nah, he up and left them, complete deadbeat, I don’t know how she does it.”

“Wow, if she needs someone to find his ass and sue for back payment of child support I can get her in contact with a really good custody lawyer, she’d also do it either for free or at a really low cost.”

“I’ll run that by her, I think she’s happy he’s just gone, from what I understood, he was just as useless before he left her.”

“Okay, well, I have to go, Lacey is making me dinner and her lasagna is the best.”

“Bueno, hay me hablas.”

“Yeah, I will.”

Rio was surprised that he and his ex were almost in the same stage in their relationship, he didn’t even know that Raquel was in that serious of relationship. He was happy for her, he knew that they would never of worked out, they were too alike. They both wanted too much, and not enough from their respective partners. He felt that Elizabeth was perfect for him in that regard, she gave as good as she got and he was just an all around better person with her. Marcus loved her as well, and he not only loved her, but her kids, they were all the highlight of his day. He drove over to pick her up and take her over to his shop.

“Hey Mama, you ready?”  
“I am, I already took the kids to Lola’s, Danny loves his ‘Gramma’.”

“Mama, I need you to know this, I love you.”

“Oh, Rio that’s wow, I thought it was just me feeling this, I love you too.”

“This is the best day Ma, I find out my girl loves me, and I get to tattoo you, best day. Maybe after we can have a carne asada, the kids will love it. We'll cookout, swim, have a good time Ma, you won’t be able to swim, but the kids will.”

“Where are we having this cookout that has a pool?”

“Uh, my house actually, it’s not huge or anything, but it works for me and Marcus, maybe you can invite your sister over, I know she’s dating my boy Eddie.”

“What, how do you know that?”

“I was the one she gave her number to, to give to him. She went and paid for your tattoo consult and sparks flew between those two knuckleheads.”

“That’s wow, I haven’t spoken to Annie longer than a 'how are you' in over a week. But she does get this way when she’s in a relationship, she gives it her all until there’s nothing left to give.”

“Don’t worry, Eddie is a good guy he’s going to treat her right, he fucks up, he’ll hear it from me first.”

“That’s very comforting, I just want Annie to be happy, she and Sadie deserve the best.”

“Well, believe me, he is definitely ready to be in a relationship, he’s been lonely too long, he tries so hard maybe Annie is just right for him.”

“She can be a little rough around the edges, but she’s a good person and a wonderful mother, she’s raised an awesome son.”

They drove in comfortable silence, Rio holding her hand, just enjoying being with each other. He wanted everything with her, he wanted the whole house and white picket fence. He’d never wanted that before, he knew she was different the day he laid eyes on her. He took their joined hands brought them up to his lips and kissed hers.

“Hey, you had a very faraway look in your eyes, what’s up?”

“I was just thinking that I want the dream with you Elizabeth, I want it all, let’s do it, let’s get married live together and be a family. How about it Mama?”

“You want that, with me, with us?”

“I do, Elizabeth, I really do. I’ve known it for a while now.”

“Well, let’s get this tattoo done and then we can think about our forever business.”

“Deal Mama, we can bang out those details and tell everyone.”

Rio tattooed Elizabeth, he was mesmerized, at seeing his artwork on her beautiful skin. He bandaged her up and they were good to go. He had texted Eddie early on to start the pit, and buy some meat. He and Elizabeth went and picked everyone up, including Lola. They spent the rest of the day by the pool, the kids splashing and playing. Rio and Beth talking about their plans for the future with the people that mattered the most. The kids were beyond thrilled at finding out that they were all going to become a family. They eventually did have their wedding, with all the kids a part of their wedding party. Lola gave Beth away, and took care of the kids when they went on their honeymoon. The combining of households was a little more difficult, Rio had his eye on a beautiful house that was a little out of Beth’s budget for them.

“Mama, we both love this house, c’mon, we can swing it.”

“Rio, it’s almost double what we can afford.”

“It’s almost double what you think we can afford, but Mama, you’ve seen my investments, you know what I’m worth.”

“But then it wouldn’t be fifty fifty.”

“Elizabeth, everything I have is yours, for you and the kids. Please Elizabeth, let’s do this for our family.” He said, stroking her belly.

“Rio, I know that what you’re saying makes sense, but after what happened with _him_ , you know that it makes me a little wary.”

“I know Mama, I know, but you should also know that I would never do that to you, I don’t ever want anyone else, I only want you, I love you, forever Elizabeth.”

“I love you too, forever Rio let’s do it then, let’s buy this house for our family. Even though it is completely insane.”

Rio loved being married to Elizabeth, he loved living together as a family. He couldn't wait until the new babies came, Danny being the most excited. He helped Elizabeth and Rio decorate the entire room. Constantly pointing out things he thought the babies would like. He had also started calling Rio 'Daddy'. While the other kids alternated between Rio and Dad, Danny called him Daddy the whole time.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy gonna buy the babies toys?"

"We are sweetie, soft toys at first, then when they get older, we'll see what they like."

"Okay, can I pick the babies a teddy?"

"Of course you can mijito, you wanna pick one out together?" Rio asked.

"Can we daddy, I want the babies to have different teddies."

"Of course Papi, whatever you want."

"Mommy, Daddy says I can pick whatever I want." Danny gushed, looking adoringly at Rio.

"You spoil him."

"I love him, I love all our kids. Just like I'm gonna love the babies when they get here, right partner!"

"Right Daddy!"

The babies were born on a cold day in January, two little boys, with dark downy hair that would shift red, and slightly lighter skin tone than Rio. Rio thrilled at having two new babies to spoil. Lola had eventually moved in with them after she had slipped and fallen. Beth didn't want her to have to ever worry about being alone. Raquel and Lacey had moved to Los Angeles to be closer to Raquel's job headquarters. Rio loved how all the pieces of their weird family fit together, Elizabeth leading, Rio following closely behind, kids in tow, how could life be any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt right to end this story here, I felt that they just needed to get married(surprise surprise) and have some babies. AND if all y'all have forgotten, I am trash and ALL I write is fluff, so...I'm just gonna write ALL fluff, ALL THE TIME!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Foo Fighters' song "Walking After You". Dying for a Rio POV.  
> Give me ALL the feedback!


End file.
